Guilty As Charged
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: ‘They would never have to know the truth.’ She surmised. ‘All they have to know is that Red X kidnapped me and has no intention on giving me back. They won’t know that I don’t plan on coming back either.’ RedX/Rae


**Disclaimer: Seriously, I doubt anyone on this site owns Teen Titans, so it's pointless to say I'm one of those people.**

**Summary:**'They would never have to know the truth.' She **surmised**. 'All they have to know is that Red X kidnapped me and has no intention on giving me back. They won't know that I don't plan on coming back either.'

_Words in Italics_ Kinda like… flashbacks…

* * *

"_Raven!" He cried out as he saw her disappear._

She stared out from the balcony of the five-star hotel room, her eyes glazed over.

"_Friend Raven!"_

She let out a sigh. Meditation was no use right now. She tried meditating before.

It didn't work.

"_No!" They screamed out. _

She heard him stand up and walk over to her. "Good morning." He whispered huskily into her ear, his arms lazily wrapping around her waist.

"_We'll get her back!" _

"Good morning to you too." She whispered back, her lips meeting his when she turned around to face him. She snuggled into his arms, his warm embrace, trying to remove the small amount of guilt she was feeling.

"_We have to." _

She did feel bad, seeing as they were her family and had helped her so much. But…

"_I'll kill him. I'LL KILL HIM!" He yelled out in anger. _

She kissed him harder. He pulled her in closer.

He couldn't get enough of her.

"_We need to find her!"_

She tried ignoring the voices in her head and kissed him even harder.

"_Where is she?" _

He let go of her mouth, and traced her jawbone.

She let him do it too.

"_Raven!"_

"Lance… how did-", she was forced to pause her sentence when he let open-mouthed kisses on her neck, breathing over them.

"_Where the hell did he take her?" _

"Lance. Lance stop." His hands gripped her waists harder. "Lance… what did they say?"

A sigh. "All right, all right, your friends… damn them. Can't we just ignore them and go back to what we were doing?"

She let him reclaim her lips once more before pushing away. "No. What did they say?"

"_Raven!"_

"They would find you, why did I take you, I wouldn't get away with this, the usual."

"Oh." She looked down.

"_Where the hell did you take her X!?"_

He lifted her chin with his finger. "What, you're feeling guilty now?" Her eyes darted to another direction, looking at anything but him. "You're not thinking of going back… are you?"

"_Raven… no…" He said weakly, on his knees, right before she disappeared._

She looked down.

"Raven?"

"_Raven?"_

"Lance… X…" He kissed her lightly before letting her continue.

"They're my friends. They've helped me with so much. I… wouldn't be here without them. Obviously, I'm going to feel guilty."

Lance looked away.

Raven smirked, knowing he couldn't see her face. Grabbing his chin, she jerked his face towards hers and brought it down for a kiss.

As much as he wanted to ravish her with kisses, he pushed her face away and made her look at him. "Okay. I'm still confused, happy and turned on, but confused."

She chuckled. "I didn't come with you just to leave."

He chuckled as well, and he moved his head so that his forehead touched hers. "You love me?"

"Of course."

They kissed again.

But even while his lips were ravishing hers, she couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt.

'_The titans don't have to know.' _She thought to herself as Lance, Red X, kissed her. _'They… they don't have to know that I wasn't kidnapped. Even if it kills me on the inside… ' _He wrapped his arms around her waist. _'They… they don't have to know that I chose to go… right?'_

She kissed him harder, trying to forget them.

'… _But I can't forget them.'_

He kissed her harder as well.

'_Kidnapped or not, I'm staying here. I left for a reason.' _

She smiled into their kiss.

'_I do anything for the people I love… even leave my family.'_

* * *

END. 

**This idea wouldn't leave my head… that's why I wrote it. **

**Um, are you guys confused? I sure hope not. If you have any questions, I'll reply to you or if you're an anonymous reviewer, just leave your email IF you have questions. **

**Basically, she's still guilty even though she made a choice. I explored that a bit. **

**Review for me? Please? **

**Love, Ivy**


End file.
